This invention relates to a ventilation nozzle for vehicles having a main duct and a secondary duct which branches off from the main duct. The main and secondary ducts are constructed in a nozzle housing and lead out in two mutually separated blow-out openings. The ventilation nozzle has controllable adjusting devices which are assigned to respective ducts and which are arranged in the area of the secondary duct branch-off. These adjusting devices are used for adjusting the air quantities flowing to the blow-out openings.
In a known ventilation nozzle of this type (German Patent Document DE 195 29 451 C1), two adjusting devices for a main duct and a secondary duct are provided. These adjusting devices are constructed as two-bladed air flaps which are disposed in the center and which are adjusted by a common control element. In order to provide the secondary flap with a desired opening characteristic, this secondary flap is coupled with a connecting link in a swivellably arranged control segment, and the control segment is connected with the main flap by an adjusting rod with a control element to be operated manually. The connecting link in the control segment is constructed such that, when the adjusting element is operated out of the first end position of the air flaps causing the respectively assigned duct to be closed, the auxiliary flap keeps the secondary duct completely covered until the main flap has approximately reached its center position, completely opening up the main duct.
In another known ventilation nozzle of this type (German Patent Document DE 43 27 266 C1), the adjusting devices for two ducts are constructed as two-bladed air flaps which are disposed in the center and which, on the one hand, can be operated by a manual operating element and, on the other hand, can be remotely operated from the driver's position in order to adjust a defroster function. Between the two air flaps, coupling devices are provided by which the secondary flap can be closed when the main flap undergoes opening movement and the main flap can be closed when the secondary flap undergoes opening movement. As a result of positioning the ventilating nozzles in the dashboard, the blow-out opening of the secondary duct is intended for dehumidifying and defrosting the side windows, and the blow-out opening of the main duct is intended for a direct blowing at the front passengers. The blow-out direction can also be adjusted laterally and upwards and downwards by swivelling lamellae which extend vertically and horizontally.
It is an object of the invention to improve a ventilation nozzle of the initially mentioned type such that, by way of the secondary duct, indirect ventilation of the vehicle occupant compartment is sufficiently effective and can be adjusted independently of direct ventilation of the vehicle occupants carried out by the main duct.
According to the invention, this object is achieved by constructing the adjusting device assigned to the secondary duct as an air flap with an air siphoning function from the main duct and providing a separate control element for each adjusting device.
The ventilation nozzle according to the invention has the advantage that, as a result of constructing the adjusting device for the secondary duct as an air siphoning flap, even when the main duct is partially open, an air flow which is branched off for the secondary duct is sufficiently large to permit intensive indirect ventilation of the vehicle occupant compartment. The operating possibility of the air siphoning flap, which is independent of the adjusting device for the main duct, permits sensitive metering of the air quantity flowing out of the secondary duct.
Advantageous embodiments of the ventilation nozzle according to the invention with expedient developments, and further developments of the invention, are defined by the claims.